Vampyre
Vampyres are a bat-like humanoid race, originating from Vampyrium. They were brought to Gielinor by the Stranger from Afar, who taught them the concepts of civilised culture. Prior to the Stranger's arrival, vampyres were organised into small hunter-tribes. Their main competitors were the Yarasa, who were also fierce bat-like humanoids and often warred with the vampyres. All the Yarasa sans Xarpus, the Yarasa King, were driven to extinction when the vampyre tribes united together. Vampyres have been the dominant race of Morytania since the end of the God Wars. They are, however, effectively trapped in the region due to the River Salve, a river between Misthalin and Morytania blessed by the Temple Knights on behalf of Saradomin. As a result, there are only a handful of vampyres known to live outside of Morytania, with most being generally weaker than their Morytanian brethren. Morytania is ruled by the Drakan family, who have set up an elaborate rotating tithe system all across Morytania in order to prevent stocks from exhausting too quickly. However, the majority of the blood comes of Meiyerditch, a ghetto in south-eastern Morytania divided into six sectors and patrolled constantly. Vampyres appear to have at least four forms: A human form, a winged pale humanoid form, a vapour form, and a vyre form. Location Vampyres are found all across Morytania, but the majority live in and around the Sanguinesti region, east of Burgh de Rott, which includes Meiyerditch and the vampyre capital, Darkmeyer. Feral vampyres, which lack the intelligence, society, and culture of other vampyres, live in the Haunted Woods east of Canifis and near the Mort Ridge Mine south of the Mort Myre Swamp. Vampyre Juveniles and Vampyre Juvinates can be found roaming in the woods east of Burgh de Rott, and inside Meiyerditch just outside Ver Sinhaza. Vyrewatch can be found inside Meiyerditch, Darkmeyer, and around the Crombwick Manor in Slepe. In Slepe, they are accompanied by some Vampyre Juvinates. Some vampyres can be found outside of Morytania, however, they are usually extremely weakened, making them almost entirely harmless. Types of vampyres There are four main classes of vampyres in Morytania: Vampyre Juveniles They are the weakest of the vampyres and are thought to be newly converted from humans. Unlike Vampyre Juvinates, they can be damaged by any weapon. They will turn into vapour and retreat unless they are fed a Guthix balance potion or frozen by the rod of ivandis or ivandis flail special attack. Vampyre Juvinates Vampyre Juvinates are more developed vampyres that are stronger than vampyre juveniles. Unlike juveniles, juvinates are completely immune to non-silver weaponry. As with juveniles, they will turn into vapour and retreat unless a player freezes them with the rod of ivandis or ivandis flail special attack or uses a Guthix balance potion on them. Juvinates are usually used as servants by the nobility and often employed with menial work, such as ambushing travellers, collecting tithes from outlying villages, and guarding the Meiyerditch mine, much to their annoyance. Vyres Vyres are fully fledged vampyres. Vyres have the ability to fly, and can only be harmed with the Ivandis flail. They can also perfectly disguise themselves as humans whenever they wish. The Vyrewatch are vyres that form the vanguard of the Sanguinesti region, and are the only vyres able to be fought outside of quests.They are an elite brigade of vampyres that are armed with spears. Along with juvinates, they are employed with and in charge of the tithing system. Sanguinesti Vyrewatch monitor their tithing schedule on a strict rotating regiment by only tithing one of the six different sectors each week. They also have the ability to teleport players to the Daeyalt mines. In addition to managing the tithe system, the Vyrewatch were also mentioned to be a brutal patrol force in Morytania during the In Aid of the Myreque quest. As Vanstrom thinks the Myreque perished at the end of In Search of the Myreque, Veliaf Hurtz wishes to move the Myreque base to Burgh de Rott before the Vyrewatch find out they had survived. Efaritay's aid ring has no effect on Vyrewatches. Additional vyres such as Vyreladies and Vyrelords can be found in Ver Sinhaza, but cannot be fought. Feral Vampyres Feral Vampyres are Vampyre juveniles and juvinates who have reverted to a feral, animalistic state. While physically stronger than their non-feral counterparts, they are mindless and completely lose any immunity they may have had before. They are only found in the Haunted Woods and God Wars Dungeon, cast out of vampyre society. With the use of a Guthix balance, juveniles and juvinates can be turned into feral vampyres. Notable Vampyres Morytania * - Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan is the ancient and powerful ruler of Morytania, but nobody has seen him in years. The daily management of Meiyerditch is done by his brother and sister, Ranis and Vanescula. * Vanstrom Klause - The main antagonist of the Myreque series. He seems to be in command of the Vyrewatch, blood tithing, and making sure Meiyerditch and the other Morytanian municipalities under Drakan's influence, such as Canifis and Mort'ton, reach their blood quotas. * Verzik Vitur - The host of the Theatre of Blood. As the head of House Vitur, she indulges herself watching citizens of Meiyerditch face the challenges within her Theatre. * Malak - Players meet him in the Desert Treasure quest. He teaches players how to defeat Dessous, guardian of blood, so that he can own more land. He once got sick when he drank blood from the citizens of Mort'ton. * Dessous - Players fight him in the Desert Treasure quest. He has powered himself up with the blood diamond, so he is much more powerful than most other vampyres. Despite his power, he can be harmed by any weaponry. Elsewhere * Count Draynor: The owner of Draynor Manor, Count Draynor rests in a coffin in the basement. He is one of the younger brothers of Lord Drakan, the ruler of Morytania. Draynor was a vampyre noble at one point but was left for dead after the Misthalin-Morytanian War of the Fourth Age, leaving him extremely weakened. Players fight and kill him in the Vampire Slayer quest. * Ruantun - Count Draynor's former servant. He is found in the sewers of Draynor Village. He helps players make a silver pot in the Desert Treasure quest. Despite being trapped in Misthalin, Malak seems to know of his whereabouts, meaning he might still have connections to Morytania. * Paterdomus Vampyre - The vampyric remains of Ivandis Seergaze are found in the coffin upstairs in the temple near the River Salve. Players must temporarily seal its coffin with some holy water so that Drezel can escape from his prison cell in the Priest in Peril quest. * Count Check - A friendly vampyre who is found outside the Lumbridge Castle's courtyard. He will advise players to have made a unique password and have two-step verification for their registered recovery email. In addition, he can check whether players have enabled the authenticator and bank PIN. * Sinister Stranger - A sinister fisherman whom players must defeat in the Fishing Contest quest. He denies the fact that he's a vampyre, but if players put a clove of garlic up the pipe near his fishing spot, he cannot tolerate it and must switch spots. Category:Races